Dorothy Love
by WiccanMerWolf
Summary: Dorothy is a lesbian and returns to Oz to be with her wife. I'll post the biggining as soon as i get it off my old computer.


[Dorothy:] Darling! Please dont send me back!

[Lexi:] I don't want to...But we dont have a choice! Its the law...Oh darling...Please don't cry...(She wipes a tear from Dorothy's eye)

[Dorothy:] Oh! (She hugs her wife) I love you...

[Lexi:] Oh Dorothy...(She kisses her forehead)...My darling Dorothy...I love you...And believe me when I say it...When you get back I will never separate from you ever again...Even if I have to super glue our hands together...(Dorothy laughs and sniffles)...You'll be home before you know it...

[Dorothy:] Home? As in here in Oz?

[Lexi :] Yes...

[Dorothy:] Darling Oz isnt my home...(Lexi nods with a half smile) I 'll show you my home...(SHe hugs her wife) Now I'm home...My home is in your arms...I dont care if we're in Timbuctu...As long as we're together...I'm home...

[Lexi:] Well then...The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back...

[Dorothy:] I'm going to miss you...(She kisses Lexi) How am I going to get back?

[Lexi:] Here...(She gives Dorothy a gold ring with a ruby gem in it) It's very similar to the ruby slippers...It will get to home but...Only after the two years or two weeks for me...(She kisses Dorothy) Mhhhh...Hurry back to me...(She hugs her) I love you...

[Dorothy:] I love you too...(She goes back)

1 Week Later...

[Lexi:] Ugh!...(She gets out of bed and gets a glass of water)...I wish this last week would hurry up...I miss her...(She lays back down and looks at the picture of her and her wife) One more week...And we'll be together again...Oh how I miss you...Your laugh...Your smile...Your wonderful music...I love you (She goes back to sleep)...

1 Week Later...

[Lexi:] It's been two weeks! (She gets dressed and makes sure she looks pretty)...It's time to go see my wife...(SHe goes to the spot where they first met)...(Dorothy runs down the yellow brick road to Lexi)

[Dorothy:] Lexi! Darling! (She hugs her)...Oh darling!

[Lexi:] I missed you! (She smiles and kisses her cheek)...Look at you! You look so beautiful...

[Dorothy:] Really? They still dont see any beauty in me...

[Lexi:] Well then they are blind in one eye and cant see out the other...(She takes Dorothy's hands) Darling...You are the most beautiful woman ever...I love you...(She kisses her wife)

[Dorothy:] The ring...It must have fallen off...Oh darling...I'm sorry...

[Lexi:] No...Honey...It's magic...It stays with you until you dont need it and then it goes to the next person...Besides...I've got you and that's all I care about...(She wraps her arms around Dorothy's waist) I'm so glad you're home...(She smles at her wife)

[Dorothy:] Darling...Have you had any blood today?

[Lexi:] Yes...I made sure I fed so that I could every second with you...

[Dorothy:] Aw! (She wraps her arms around Lexi's neck) It's so good to be home...Do you really think I look beautiful...I lost six pounds...

[Lexi:] Dorothy...I have always thought you were beautiful...And I always will...(She kisses her) Ooh! Looks like rain...Why dont I just get get us home via vampire speed...

[Dorothy:] No...I want spend time with you just walking...(She lays her head on Lexi's shoulder) Mhhh...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(SHe kisses Dorothy) So...How have you been?

[Dorothy:] Sad...I've missed you...And we've missed two anniversaries...

[Lexi:] No we didnt...Remember...Those dream dates?

[Dorothy:] That was real?

[Lexi:] Yes...I couldnt stand being away from you without you seeing you...(She kisses her)

[Dorothy:] I love you...(She smiles at her wife)

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She puts her arm around her shoulder) Come on...Lets go home...(She walks with her wife to the Emerald City)

[Dorothy:] Oh Darling...I truly love it here...But then again I love anyplace you are...(She smiles)

[Lexi:] Come on...Scarecrow and Lion are just dying to see you...Tin Man's been a little busy...He 's gotten a Tin Girlfriend...

[Dorothy:] Well he deserves to be as happy as I am with you...

2 Hours Later...

[Lexi:] This bed has been so empty without you...(She lays down next to her wife)...I still feel a little guilty about taking your virginity away from you while you were still so young...

[Dorothy:] Darling...I'm happy! I dont care...If I had to do it again I wouldnt change a thing except you know having to leave you...(She scoots closer to Lexi) What's wrong?

[Lexi:] Nothing...I just am so happy that your back...(She kisses her and wraps her arms around her waist)

[Dorothy:] Mhhh...(She kisses her wife and smiles) Darling...

[Lexi:] Oh Dorothy...(She smiles and hugs her)

[Dorothy:] Lex...Make love to me...I havent been with you in so long...(She smiles and takes her wifes hand) Please darling? (They undress and kiss passionately)

[Lexi:] Anything my love...(They make out for a while and Lexi kisses Dorothy's cheek)...I love you...(She kisses Dorothy's neck and shoulder then stops)...Hmmm...(She licks her lips and bites her shoulder)

[Dorothy:] Ow! (Lexi tastes the blood and stops)

[Lexi:] Oh my God! Dorothy! Oh my God! I am so sorry darling! Please don't hate me? (Dorothy smiles and moves closer to Lexi)

[Dorothy:] Darling...It's alright...Please...Drink...

[Lexi:] What?! Dorothy...I can't it's too dangerous...I don't wanna hurt you...

[Dorothy:] Please darling...I want to know that I can give you what you need...I love you...

[Lexi:] Dorothy...It's too dangerous...I can't risk not being able to stop...If you died I'd die of severeve heartbreak but if you because of me...I'd kill myself...

[Dorothy:] You can control yourself...You just did...(She takes Lexi's hand) Please...I want to satisfy you in every way...

[Lexi:] Are you sure?

[Dorothy:] Yes...I'm sure...I trust you...

[Lexi:] Only a little bit okay? And you have to keep me distracted otherwise I'll lose control and we dont want that...

[Dorothy:] How do you want me to distact you?...

[Lexi:] Just either talk or touch me...You know what I mean right?

[Dorothy:] Yes...Go on...enjoy...(Lexi kisses her and smiles)

[Lexi:] I love you...(She heals Dorothy's bite mark)

[Dorothy:] Why'd0 you heal it?

[Lexi:] So I can bite over here...(She bites a little closer to Dorothy's neck)...Mhhhh...

[Dorothy:] Darling...(She touches her wifes breasts)

[Lexi:] Hmmm...(She makes sure she keeps her eyes open)...Mhhhhhh...

[Dorothy:] Take it slow...Don't hold back too much...(She rubs Lexi's leg)

[Lexi:] Mhhhhh...(She can feel Dorothy begin to weaken and slows down to a stop)...

[Dorothy:] Why'd you stop?...(She blinks a few times)

[Lexi:] Because I'm full...And you are too generous...I'll heal that for you...(She heals the bite mark and see's a small line of blood running down her chest)...

[Dorothy:] Go ahead lick it...(Lexi smiles and licks the blood off)...How was that?

[Lexi:] Amazing...Can I have a kiss?...(Dorothy kisses her)...Mhhh...As good as your blood tastes...Your kisses are much better...(She kisses her and lays her down on the bed)...I love you...And thank you for allowing me to feed off of you but I can't do it anymore...I just love you too much to risk your life again...

[Dorothy:] But I trust you...(She puts her hand on Lexi's cheek)

[Lexi:] Iknow...And I thank you for that but...

[Dorothy:] But what? Is it not good enough?

[Lexi:] Darling it is...It's wonderful I just dont trust myself...I shouldnt have to feed on my wife...Oh Dorothy...I love you so much...(She kisses her and kisses her neck)

[Dorothy:] I love you too...(She smiles)...Darling...I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable...

[Lexi:] You didn't darling...Although I loved it...I hated it at the same time...

[Dorothy:] Why?

[Lexi:] Because I knew that it was yours and that it was hurting you...

[Dorothy:] Oh...(She smiles lightly)

[Lexi:] What's wrong? Do you feel weak?

[Dorothy:] No...Just a little tired...But I'm fine...

[Lexi:] Come here...(They sit up and Lexi sits on the edge of the bed)...Come here...I wanna see you...(Dorothy gets up and stands stark naked in front of her wife) Beautiful...Come here...(She pulls Dorothy to her) It's so good to have you home...(She kisses her)...Mwah!

[Dorothy:] It's good to be home...(She hugs her wife) Darling, would you do me a favor?

[Lexi:] I'm drinking your blood again...

[Dorothy:] No...Sometimes...Just...Never mind...

[Lexi:] No...Tell me honey...(Dorothy sighs)

[Dorothy:] I don't want to sound conceited...

[Lexi:] You wont...Dorothy...Honey please? Just talk to me...

[Dorothy:] Every once in a while just tell me that I'm not ugly...That I do have a pretty girl inside somewhere...

[Lexi:] Somewhere inside? No...Everywear outside? Yes...Dorothy you are the most beautiful woman ever...

[Dorothy:] Really?...

[Lexi:] Yes! I love you so much! And i would never lie to you...People in Kansas need to get there eyes checked because you are gorgeous...

[Dorothy:] Thank you...(She kisses Lexi) I want you Darling...Make love to me...I need you...

[Lexi:] (She smiles and kisses her) I love you...Come on...(They lay down and make love passionately)...

[Dorothy:] That was wonderful...Completely amazing...(She looks at Lexi)

[Lexi:] Yes it was!...(She laughs and lays her arm on Dorothy's pillow)

[Dorothy:] Lexi, can I ask you something? (She lays her head on Lexi's shoulder)

[Lexi:] Anything...What is it?

[Dorothy:] I'm not sure exactly how to ask this but wasI your first?

[Lexi:] First?...(Dorothy bites her lip and nods)

[Dorothy:] You know...Did...Were you a virgin the first time we made love?

[Lexi:] Well...Up until we finished I was...(She laughs and kisses her nose) I dont need to ask you that...I felt so guilty about taking your virginity...

[Dorothy:] What about now?

[Lexi:] I could be happier now...I just wish we hadnt been separated...

[Dorothy:] Me too...It was awful...But none of that matters now...We're together...(She gives Lexi a quick kiss on the lips)

[Lexi:] Now wait a minute...I'm gonna need a proper kiss...After all...You are my wife...(Dorothy laughs and kisses her)

[Dorothy:] Happy now?

[Lexi:] Couldnt be happier...(She kisses her again) Hmmm...

[Dorothy:] What?

[Lexi:] Nothing...Nothing...My uh...My throats just a little dry...I'm gonna get a glass of water...

[Dorothy:] Darling...You dont want water...you know that...You just dont want _my _blood...(She crosses her arms)

[Lexi:] Dorothy...I dont want to put you in danger...

[Dorothy:] Just a little wont put me in danger...Please?

[Lexi:] Why do you want me to drink your blood?

[Dorothy:] Because I'm your wife and I don't want you drinking any other womans blood...

[Lexi:] Hahaha! (She laughs)

[Dorothy:] What are you laughing at?

[Lexi:] Honey, I dont normally feed on live humans...Or humans period...I hunt animals so I dont have to hurt anyone...

[Dorothy:] Really? (Lexi nods and gets back in bed)

[Lexi:] Oh! You know that...(She smiles and kisses her wife) Just a little okay?

[Dorothy:] I will give you as much as you want...

[Lexi:] Aw! You are so generous but I dont need much...Dorothy spread your legs...

[Dorothy:] YOur not gonna drink from there are you?

[Lexi:] No...Right here...(She licks Dorothy's inner thoigh) That way when I get done I can finger you...(She smiles and bites her)

[Dorothy:] Ooh! That feels kinda funny...(She bites her lower lip trying not to show she's in pain)

[Lexi:] Mhhhhh...(She senses Dorothy tensing up and stops) What's wrong? Did I hurt you?

[Dorothy:] A little...(LExi heals it) No...It's not that bad...Please keep drinking...

[Lexi:] I will...After I get a kiss...(She kisses her wife and smiles) I'm sorry I hurt you...

[Dorothy:] It's fine Darling...

[Lexi:] Come here...(She pulls Dorothy to her)...I'm just going to bite...I'm not going to drink...

[Dorothy:] Why?

[Lexi:] Because I'm horny and I want to make love...

[Dorothy:] Darling...Dont...Let's just make love...

[Lexi:] Why?

[Dorothy:] Because...It hurts...

[Lexi:] I know...That's what I was aiming for...No more...Unless it's a life or death situation I wont feed on you...Not directly anyways...

[Dorothy:] Oh...Then how?...

[Lexi:] We'll take a few viles of your blood tomorrow...But I'll only drink them when it's neccesary...I've got animal blood bags...

[Dorothy:] I love you so much...(She kisses her and they make passionate love)...Hmmmm...That was wonderful...(SHe curls up next to Lexi who wraps her arms around her)...You sure know how to take a girls energy...

[Lexi:] What gitl?

[Dorothy:] Me!

[Lexi:] Dorothy you are not a girl...You are a beautiful woman...

[Dorothy:] Darling I may be more grown up but I am still of the female gender meaning I am a girl...

[Lexi:] I'm kidding...(SHe kisses her and smiles) I love you so much...

[Dorothy:] I love you too...(She yawns and snuggles with her wife)...I'm tired...

[Lexi:] Then go to sleep;..odnight...And welcome home...

[Dorothy:] Goodnight...(They go to sleep)

The Next Morning...

[Lexi:] Wakey wakey...(She kisses her neck) Dorothy...Darling...

[Dorothy:] What? (She opens one eye)

[Lexi:] Come on my love...Time to wake up...

[Dorothy:] I'm home...(She lays on her back)...I thought I was dreaming...Thank God I wasnt...(She kisses Lexi)

[Lexi:] Yeah...(She brushes Dorothy's hair out of her face)...I love you...(She kisses her) I just realized your still naked...(She smiles)

[Dorothy:] Honey...(She kisses her wife) I'm hungry...For food and then we can make love...

3 Hours Later...

[Lexi:] Dorothy?

[Dorothy:] In here...(She brushes her hair)

[Lexi:] You wanna go out?

[Dorothy:] Sure...Where?

[Lexi:] I dont know for a walk or something...

[Dorothy:] Okay...(Lexi walks over and kisses her)

[Lexi:] Mhhh...I love you...(She kisses her again)

[Dorothy:] I love you too...

[Lexi:] I bought you everything you could ever want...Well clothing wise...

[Dorothy:] Darling...(She smiles) All I could ever want is you...

[Lexi:] Well you still need to wear clothes...I don't want anyone seeing you and fantsizing about you...You are solely mine and I am not sharing!...(She kisses her and kneels down) You are all mine. No one else can have you...

[Dorothy:] Awww! (She unties her silk house robe)

[Lexi:] Come here...(She kisses her and smiles)...Wanna make love one last time before we go out?

[Dorothy:] I always do...(She kisses her wife) Mwah!

[Lexi:] Mhhh...Honey! (She swoops her up and carries her to the bed)...I love you so much...(She kisses her neck)

[Dorothy:] Lexi...(They make love)...OH yes! Don't stop! Oh! Honey! Lexi! Oh yes! YEs! Yes! Uh! Uhh! (She squeezes Lexi's shoulders)

[Lexi:] Come for me Dorothy!

[Dorothy:] Ooh! Mhhhh! Ahhh! Yesss! Sssss...I'm so close! Oooh! (She arches her back) Oh! Darling! Please! Don't stop! AHHH! Mhhh! I'm gonna come! Oh yes! I'm coming! OHH! OOOH! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! (She comes and they relax)

[Lexi:] How...was that?

[Dorothy:] Amazing...(She smiles still out of breath)

[Lexi:] We should get washed up and get dressed...

[Dorothy:] Just...Let me...catch my...breath...(She laughs)

[Lexi:] I love you...

[Dorothy:] I love you too...(She kisses her and gets up)

[Lexi:] Well would you like to see your new wardrobe?

[Dorothy:] Sure...(They walk into what looks like a mall)

[Lexi:] Do you like it? I got everything in every color...I wasnt sure what you liked...

[Dorothy:] Oh honey! (She hugs her wife) It's wonderful!

[Lexi:] Really? (Dorothy nods)

[Dorothy:] Thank you!

[Lexi:] You look best in blue...

[Dorothy:] I like yellow...

30 Minutes Later...

[Lexi:] Dad?

[Dorothy:] What?

[Lexi:] No...Dad! Hold on!

[Dorothy:] What's going on?

[Lexi:] Like all vampirea we have telepathy...Yes Dad...I know...Yes we are...Yes Dad. I love you. I'm putting up my sheild now...(She smiles) Now...Where were we?

[Dorothy:] I think we were...Bonding...(She smiles and they kiss)

[Lexi:] This is romantic...I've always wanted to have a romantic picnic...

[Dorothy:] I just want to be with you...(SHe kisses her)

[Lexi:] You seem...different...

[Dorothy:] What?

[Lexi:] It's nice...You have more wisdom now...

[Dorothy:] Well I read a lot...And I matured a bit...

[Lexi:] I think its really cute...(She kisses her)

[Dorothy:] I'm glad to be back...

[Lexi:] I'm glad to have you back...(She kisses her)


End file.
